


Лекарство от скуки

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Опасность пьянила, удача восхищала, сердце билось быстрее, а краски вокруг были ярче. Но после приключения приходила скука





	Лекарство от скуки

У графа де Рошфора настроение никак не желало улучшаться. И даже после беседы с Его Высокопреосвященством, который весьма лестно отозвался о последнем поручении графа, выполненного с присущим ему изяществом, ничего не изменилось. Но ведь обычно было достаточно нескольких ободряющих слов Ришелье, чтобы все вокруг перестало раздражать своей обыденностью и навевать скуку. Сказать по правде, Рошфор все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что по-настоящему живет за пределами дворцов, а еще точнее — за пределами Парижа. Живет, когда по приказу кардинала ввязывается в очередное приключение и дышит полной грудью, когда все удается так, как нужно Ришелье. Опасность пьянила, удача восхищала, сердце билось быстрее, а краски вокруг были ярче. Но после приключения приходила скука. 

Вот и сейчас, находясь в Лувре, ожидая, когда закончится разговор короля и кардинала, граф де Рошфор скучал и был раздражен сильнее, чем обычно. А еще какая-то странная сонливость хотела увлечь графа в свои сети и Рошфор уже несколько раз усилием воли подавлял желание назеваться вволю, но этикет не позволял подобных вольностей. Особенно среди этих разнаряженных придворных, чье мнение о личности графа де Рошфора никогда не было положительным.

Внезапно до Рошфора донесся чей-то негромкий смех. Смех был не очень частым гостем в приемной короля, и сразу несколько человек обернулись, чтобы узнать, кто себе позволил подобную бестактность.

Но молодой человек, который, казалось, был далек от мысли, что его персона может привлечь столько внимания, как раз раскланивался с хорошенькой дамой и не обращал внимание больше ни на кого. А через несколько мгновений и вовсе направился к дверям, лишь на миг скользнув равнодушным взглядом черных глаз по толпе придворных, даже не заметив, как застыл на своем месте приближенный всесильного кардинала.

На некоторое время Рошфор действительно словно прирос к полу, но вскоре, лишь успев понять, что сонливость исчезла словно ее никогда и не было, устремился вслед за незнакомцем. 

Что именно заставило графа сорваться с места и практически броситься в погоню за молодым человеком, Рошфор себе объяснить не мог. Как и заставить себя остановиться, поскольку его поспешный уход был некоторыми придворными замечен и послужил очередной темой для разговоров.

Граф быстрым шагом направился к лестнице, размышляя о необычном видении, что мгновенно захватило все мысли, а сердце заставило забиться чаще. Лица молодого человека Рошфор толком не рассмотрел, но отчего-то был уверен в его привлекательности. А точнее красоте. Еще в глаза бросилась нежная кожа рук, одной из которых молодой человек удерживал в руках шляпу с плюмажем, а другой сжимал изящные перчатки. 

И легкий румянец на щеках. И мягкая улыбка красиво очерченных губ, которую молодой человек не скрывал. Что же касается платья незнакомца, то сложно было не заметить насколько все было подобрано в тон. И с каким изяществом одежду носили. Даже черные волосы, выбивающиеся из-под шляпы, которую молодой человек надел, как только оказался у дверей, были уложены с превеликой тщательностью. И, разумеется, глаза, равнодушные, но одновременно лукавые. Их владелец был явно совсем не прост. 

Рошфор дошел почти до нижних ступенек, когда заметил таинственного незнакомца вновь. Молодой человек оживленно беседовал с одним из мушкетеров и ему явно доставляло удовольствие это общение. Рошфор презрительно улыбнулся, все же молодому человеку стоило выбирать себе знакомых тщательнее, но уже через мгновение напрягся и рука чуть сама не потянулась к эфесу. Рошфор узнал мушкетера: надменную улыбку на бледном лице и холодные глаза Атоса, обведенные темными кругами от чересчур большой любви к вину, среди приближенных кардинала знали многие. С этим человеком и его непредсказуемым другом, которых так ценил капитан де Тревиль, встречаться никому не хотелось.

— Теперь их трое, — Рошфор обернулся и увидел Каюзака, — вы не знали, что Неразлучных стало трое? 

— Атос, Портос и... ?

— Арамис, — усмехнулся гвардеец, — этот с виду такой ангельский мальчишка уже успел натворить столько всего за довольно короткий срок, что его следует всерьез остерегаться. Право, эта троица как на подбор: пьяница, болван и святоша. На первый взгляд — что они могут? Но на самом деле у них нет ничего святого, они делают, что пожелают, а их капитан разрешает им это. Теперь нужно быть еще осторожнее. Этот Арамис достойный соратник своих друзей. Они все слишком сильно любят кровь и боль своих противников. 

К разговаривающим друзьям подошел третий собеседник, в котором Рошфор узнал Портоса. А через мгновение Арамис, смеясь, огляделся по сторонам и на этот раз его лукавые глаза на некоторое время задержались на лице Рошфора, но мгновением позже, увидев, кто стоит за его спиной, во взгляде вместо лукавства блеснула опасность, а улыбка стала практически ледяной.

Рошфора словно опалило изнутри, и он судорожно сглотнул слюну. Уже давно ему не было так интересно жить.


End file.
